Maaya Xavier
Maaya Xavier (マヤ ザビエル, Maya Zabieru) is a Con-Artist and Leader of Troupe of Treachery. At the age of 18, some would say she has made a name for herself but Maaya is nothing like that. Known as Phantom, Maaya is the kind of girl that people need but not what they want by offering contracts to people that will grant them their wishes which always comes at as a benefit to Maaya rather than the contractee. Maaya was born a failure to her parents. Thought quirkless for many years, her parents hated Maaya. Somehow, Maaya was still positive through all this hate and it only made her parents hate her more. She grew up to love dancing and wishing to be just like her mother, a famous dancer. After seeing a circus for the first time, however, all dreams of being a dancer were thrown out. She wished to be more than her mother. She wished to dance on a tight-rope. Her parents ignored these pleads and told her that if she followed this path she would be shunned from the family. At such a young and pure age she believed her parents wouldn't do anything to her and kept following this dream at the cost of her life. It started off that she no longer saw her family until they slowly left her in a bar in Germany. Maaya blamed only herself as she wept and waited for her parents to come back for her. They did not. Maaya was lost for quite some time, unsure what to do with herself without her parents. The couple that ran the bar tried to help but Maaya knew very little German and couldn't talk to any of them, sticking to common phrases such as: "how are you?", "morning", "evening", "thank you". Maaya thought life was gone until she saw a poster for a circus. She dropped all her things and ran towards some friendly faces. She had no money to enter legally so she snuck into the tent to watch. Watching was amazing but when the show ended the ringmaster pulled her up, noticing that she did not pay. She begged that she would make a deal with the ringmaster so the two could go on their ways and it is how Maaya found out about her quirk, Contract. Sealing a contract with the ringmaster, Maaya managed to gain the circus for herself. It was not in the ringmasters choice but once the contract was signed he was unable to undo it. With a circus now in hand, Maaya started to work towards her dream but, of course, a small child having a circus would never end well. When their time in Germany was up and the circus was to pack up Maaya was lost at what to do but luckily they made it to Japan where they slowly started to become who they are today. It was in Japan that she met Hoshiko Itazura who became the co-leader of the troupe. Before long Maaya got the hang of running the troupe and gained control at the reins. The troupe blossoming but, not for its positive deeds, for being that of con-artists. Knowing no other way than the feed the many mouths she had gathered then to try her hardest in entertainment, even that failed her. Soon the feelings of a performance were drowned and only were a sort of existence for distractions. Maaya, however, has never allowed anyone to kill someone and has left all of those tasks for herself. It was because of the troupe that Maaya matured and grew into the person she is today. Appearance Maaya is quite a mature, grown-up lady for her age. Not only does she present herself well she also attempts to dazzle people in shows with her endless amount of beautiful outfits and accessories. Her smile has two sides to it. One side is the sweet innocent child she is while the other side shows the cunning bewitching con-artist. All it takes to see it is on what side people stand. To most, Maaya's hair is by far the most beautiful thing that she has. With a hot pink as the main colour of her hair, she certainly stands out on stage. It gives a bold statement and to some, it shows she is the leader. Maaya's hair is quite the prize in her mind, ensuring to take care of it even if it means leaving the rest of her body the care it needs. As such it as grown to a great length, achieving to be below her hips. Her hair is usually placed in a high ponytail with her hair used as a bobble. By putting it in a plait, it ties her hair off roughly and allows for her to achieve a much more natural look. Her hair also has violet through it, with certain pieces of hair coloured differently. Most are in the front of her hair or at the very tips of the ends. Despite this most people who know Maaya say her eyes are note-worthy. Being a set of brown that looks orange and yellow when looked at closely, she is often told her eyes are pretty. It is rare though for her to return the compliment as she claims her eyes are too unique for their own good. She believes that she must've inherited these good looks off her parents and as such isn't so proud of them. This is why she dyed her hair to ensure it wasn't pure pink. Even so it is rare to see the true beauty of Maaya's eyes as they rarely sparkle or shine. Instead they seem bleak and dark as Maaya tries to be the adult for everyone. Maaya is also not 'shy on the eyes' for most. Though she has a rather rigid face, it has became something of elegance with her hair creating a base line around her face. Her eyes also frame her face well, creating a rather unique look to her. Maaya's nose is almost button like, following her mother in size and shape and as such it often hides on her face. Her lips, however, are often tense but forced into a smile. Maaya usually has a lack of make-up on her, often sticking to lip balms and natural colours, even when she is on for show. She has shown skills for make-up at times, usually creating a mask of femininity that seeks to make it seem older. Lastly, Maaya's eyebrows are thin, though they follow her natural hair colour of pink, they are so thin they often seem black or brown. You can make hues of pink and purple if looked at closely. Maaya, however, is under weight due to her living conditions and constant use of exercise. As such she does not have much muscle in her body and is almost pen-like in figure. Though this matches her usual lady-like charm, it worries most who realise how thin she is, though she is in no danger as long as she keeps eating. Maaya is also rather short, often shorter than some of her Troupe members despite them being younger. She has claimed that being short is preferred as she still has quite long, lanky, legs in her mind and therefore she feels it doesn't effect her performances despite it being rare for dancers and tightrope people to be so short. Maaya's stage outfit is nothing less than flashy. The entire outfit is fit for a queen and it is Maaya's pride and joy for it's design. It's elegant nature is the type of fashion Maaya loves. Though this outift is out there it is truly one of a kind, created by the troupe as a birthday present to Maaya one year. TBA Personality and Traits Maaya is extremely mature for her age, mainly because of her history and the fact she runs a circus, and it is only taken a step further with her Troupe as they often see Maaya as a mother-figure in their life. It isn't much of a surprise to those who have seen her in action, Maaya does anything and everything to make the people in the Troupe feel like they belong and are cherished. She ensures the youngest have a buddy to ensure they do not wander too far but also have a friend nearby at all times, she ensures that the older children do not get weighed with problems as they truly realise the place they are in and Maaya does everything in her power to be the one to take the blame for her Troupe's actions. Everyone in the Troupe highly respects her, not only for her skills but for the kindest she constantly gives to them, and as such she has became a very valid and important figure and every person in the Troupe's life. Not only did she give them a second chance to truly be something but she ignores the past and paves a future for them and only them to walk. Despite being so young Maaya is a mother to all of these people and often neglects her own needs for her Troupes. Even in near death situations, Maaya has only thought of the Troupe, ignoring the risk of her death and instead placing her children first. She truly is a mother worth praising, after all, she looks after forty children and fifteen 'adults', all younger than her. This is the main reason she is so greatly respected in her workforce. Sadly, this a facade of confidences that Maaya has only perfected to ensure no one knows she has no capability and no right to promise a future for the children who look up to her. When reality puts in check, it is clear Maaya is still a child in heart. Having not quite finished her childhood, Maaya constantly makes fatal errors that has cost her to be saved multiple times by the people around her. Due to this she has grown even more distant with people as she feels she is at fault when heroes are captured for working with her - not knowing she is marked as a criminal - or people are harmed emotionally and physically due to her presence. This has been a very tell-tale worry for a recent encounter with a man known as Andrei Sokolov. In an attempt to ensure no one grows too close to her, Maaya often tries to embark an evil spirit, pretending to be a mastermind and a confident villain, planning her steps up until now like there was no faults. It is a weakest lies Maaya creates and almost never works. For the people notice this lie, Maaya often resorts to begging form mercy, not for herself, but for her Troupe. Once again, Maaya values the Troupe's lives much higher than her own and is seen breaking down when they are in any danger. It is by this point that Maaya has given up all hope and only wishes the best for the children she has raised, wishing she could've done more. She accepts her death and does not fight her own death but fights the death of the Troupe. When she is shown kindness in this state her guilt swallows once more as she knows she has placed yet another person in danger as the Government is unforgiving for peoples' crimes in her mind. This doesn't stop Maaya keeping track of the people she has encountered and often tries to use these people to her advantage. This is it's own ploy to, once more, become a villain in their eyes as she often feels they attempt to help the Troupe afterwards, feeling remorse. This has caused many deaths. This plan has so far worked promisingly on most heroes she encounters except Andrei who appears to entranced Maaya and is a much more different hero. It is thanks to him that she has started to view the world differently, gathering hope for her Troupe and for others while only believing that not all heroes just follow the rules of the Government because they agree with them. Maaya may be kind above and not truly be a villain who will kill or do the most noticeable and large crime waves but she is certainly still a criminal. Plotting, scheming, calculating. Maaya uses all her ideals that will forward her master plans for the Troupe and she will never think back on people who she may of used. If they are nameless fools it is only better for Maaya but she carries a lot of sin on her back. Thievery is only one of the many crimes she has committed, stealing peoples' belongings to later sell them back to them for twice the original price. Kidnapping children and demanding a ransom for their life, killing police officers that have had gotten too close and in her way and commanding her Troupe and teaching them her tricks of trade so they can carry on behind her. Maaya may seem completely innocent but part of her knows all of her wrong doings yet she goes on, to not only continue down the path she started on but to teach people and make them believe this is the only way the Troupe can alive. This fable she has told to others is a fable she believes herself, after all, if the Troupe was in so much need for money they wouldn't have such sparkling dress, enough food for everyone or even perform in the first place. Maaya knows what she is doing, she is just willing to over look her own flaws to make it seem like what she is doing is necessary and the only way to accomplish anything positive. Maaya's facades are not just limited too being around different people. Her greatest and biggest facade she pulls is when she is on stage for all to see. Despite having personality flaws and being extremely nervous majority of her time, Maaya attempts to give a calm, collected and confident look when on stage. This is a common facade that everyone in the drama industry must be good at before going on stage as no one wants to see a nervous girl who is on the verge to tears during a show - unless that is the act. Maaya is clearly quite proud of these abilities and is often seen boosting to the audience about them. Not only is what she is doing on stage uncommon but it takes a lot of skill and Maaya basks in the crowd and joy. Most claim that when she is on stage it is the only time she truly at her peak of happiness. Maaya enjoys every living moment on the stage and her performances are true to that. Almost all are fast-paced and upbeat dances and Maaya elegantly tries to fulfill these requirements. Even when Maaya is seen to be in great pain - emotionally or physically - she still does anything in her power to at least seem full of enjoyment when she is on stage. Not only to keep up her facade but because Maaya can get over nearly all problems by being on stage, it is her domain of power. To keep in this character, Maaya is seen to be very bold and daring. Not only does she try new things that she has never practiced on stage to try and win over a crowd but her act is highly dangerous. Each time Maaya is put on stage she is usually putting her life on danger and she seems to enjoy that thrust of anxiety and uncertainty. She is cautious, however, and puts up all safety processes she can as well as ensuring Hoshiko is always on the side, ready to illusion and deceive the audience if a trip or fall happens. This personality split is almost a direct opposite of her true personality and almost all of her audience never knows any difference, seeing only this elegant yet dare-devil figure that constantly seems to have no fear in anything she does. People under her wing often learn her tricks of trade of deceiving an audience as well. Maaya sees this as the most important aspect of being on a stage as she personally feels that if someone is unable to make the audience believe in the person on stage and put all faith in them putting on a good show then they are a useless entertainer. Maaya spends over twelve hours practicing before a show to ensure she has her act and entertainment up to standards. History Quirk Contract (契約する, Keiyaku Suru) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Maaya to create a contract that an agreeing party member cannot break once signed. Maaya currently only has two contracts in her possession; a contract from the Ryuuka family allowing the Troupe to be off the charts on police data and the contract that allowed Maaya to take over the Troupe in the first place. Unlike what most believe, Maaya has little to no control over her quirk. She can make contracts appear but the changes on the contract cannot be controlled by her as she never has attempted to learn how to use her quirk unlike the rest of her Troupe. Instead, her quirk takes from her mind and feelings, changing the contract that way. So despite the gossip that Maaya only wants the contracts for her use, it is not Maaya's fault as she will always have the feeling and ideal of getting the best out of the agreement, even if she tries to set herself up for death. This is both a strength and weakness and Maaya fears that she may change the Ryuuka contract without fully realizing it. Abilities Dancing TBA Cooking TBA Leadership TBA Combat TBA Relationships Parents= Father (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Maaya's father that lives in an unknown country to Maaya due to him abandoning Maaya while she was young. Maaya can only remember that the country was busy and bustling with lots of celebrities but when she stopped to think about it, they could be anywhere due to them endlessly travelling. Maaya views her father with curiosity, wanting to know why he took the actions they did to get rid of her when she was so young especially in a country where she had no chance of surviving if it wasn't for the kind bar-tenders. Since Maaya doesn't even remember what they look like, a mixture of youth and trying to erase the past, there is no chance of locating her father even if she wanted to find him again. Maaya's father doesn't remember having a daughter at all so there is no way for Maaya to ever find her own father, not that she cares. She views her parents as vile humans for leaving her for dead. Mother (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Maaya's mother that lives in an unknown country to Maaya due to her abandoning Maaya while she was young. Maaya can only remember that the country was busy and bustling with lots of celebrities which could be anywhere especially since the two were known for travelling. Maaya views her mother with utter spite with the only thing she can recoil is that her mother hated her but she cannot see anything else. Since Maaya doesn't even remember what her mother looks like, a mixture of youth and trying to erase the past, there is no chance of locating her mother even if she wanted to find her again. Maaya is deeply conflicted with this, wanting to find out the utter truth but too scared to even try to talk to them again seeing as they must be some sort of vile humans to leave her alone in Germany. Maaya's mother wishes she could've done something but at the same time is proud of what she has achieved and spends her time rising in fame and ignoring her inner thoughts. Sister (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Maaya's sister that both have no idea exist. Sakura was born after Maaya was left in Germany as the family hoped for a new child to take over. Sakura Yamamoto became that child. She is currently eight-years-old and lives in the Yamamoto masion with her mother and father. Maaya has actually witnessed Sakura plenty of times. She is known to try to sneak into the circus tent at times and is quickly shooed off either by her parents or by the circus performers. It is this reason that the two have been in Maaya's office tent and had words with each other. For this reason Sakura calls Maaya an old lady since she is usually rude and tells Sakura to get money. Despite these interactions they are none-the-wiser to their relation to each other. |-| Troupe= Hoshiko Itazura (児星 悪戯, Hoshiko Itazura) is part of the Troupe of Treachery and the current co-leader. A highly respected person in the Troupe, Maaya sometimes seems like her daughter than the leader. Hoshiko is the one who gives the final say in most things, yet, Maaya always seems to ruin her plans. Though she can seem like an ass to most, Hoshiko cares for the well-being of the Troupe with her life and if she sees someone as a threat then she will treat them like one until proved otherwise. This is why she is so cold to Andrei Sokolov. Hoshiko is the main person to organised where the Troupe is heading and when seeing as Maaya deals with announcing the event and sorting out all of the acts. This is vital to the Troupe as if either two of the leaders are sick it usually becomes hell with everyone rushing and making a mess everywhere. It is why Hoshiko is so dedicated to her job and why, even if she is sick, you can see her barking orders to others. Aomine Remi (KANJI, ROMAJI) is part of the Troupe of Treachery and works as a stunt girl while still learning how to use her quirk. Despite her lousy attitude Maaya is a big fan of Aomine and respects her a lot. Maaya views Aomine as second in line to Hoshiko as age doesn't really matter in the Troupe. Although a talented actor and stunt girl, Maaya usually leaves her with cooking duty and makes a good pasta for the Troupe. Aomine doesn't mind this as long as no one enters her kitchen. There has been "accidents" where people end up leaving burnt. |-| Ryuuka= Huang Ryuuka(KANJI, ROMAJI) is a young man that Maaya is rather close to due to the recent contract made with his father. Though this is what created the two consider each other friends for a different reason. The two connected for their entertainment roles in their line of work. Though Huang's is a lot more dramatic than Maaya's acts, the two are both considered villains and entertainers, something the two have had long discussions about. Though Huang is much more open person than Maaya the two have the most unlikely conversation, sometimes bringing the worse out of Maaya. The same way, he can bring out the best of Maaya and allow her to relax a little without worrying about her Troupe so much, melting away the mother side of Maaya and letting her be the young, free, woman she should be. At times, the two can disagree or even fall out but this doesn't make any difference ot Maaya's enjoyment in his company. |-| Others= Andrei Sokolov (アンドレー スッコロブ, Andoree Sukkorobu) is a Pro-Hero that Maaya met while in Japan. Andrei was given orders to take her in but after talking to her the two became friendly. This became a problem for Maaya as she ended up inviting him to her Troupe's performance. In doing so he found out about Maaya's acts and crimes as he watched a child being taken away. Maaya, not wanting to fight, ordered her Troupe to pack up and to get ready to leave Japan as she wished to talk to Andrei and not cause a fight. This did not work and before long the Troupe was in chaos. Unable to defend herself Maaya was helpless and slowly ended up fainting. The spark the two started to have turned into a spark of hate with the two entering the condescension of never seeing each other again or Andrei would send them all to prison with no second thoughts. After months past and Maaya went off the map she appeared at Andrei's doorstep one more dressed rather weirdly. She sought help and refuge after being bitten by a snake and felt like she was being hunted by a Bounty Hunter. Andrei quickly helped her with no hesitation replacing the infected arm with new nerves to stop the poison that would control Maaya in 5 to 6 days time. After some rather painful operations to save her life, Andrei recommended her to stay and rest. After waking up Maaya and Andrei enjoyed some casual chat before Andrei sent Maaya home via a jet-pack. When they were leaving Maaya felt awkward and so did Andrei. The two left and Maaya had a weird feeling in her gut, she had never felt this before now. Maaya moved to a different location in Japan in order to avoid Black Mamba. Maaya visited Andrei in a panic rush for help. Rupert, known to all as Black Mamba, had taken the Troupe hostage and blackmailed her to make Andrei spill the evidence that could ruin his career as a hero and inventor. No matter how much she tried Andrei went away in a rage and she couldn't unsee the madness that seemed to be in his eyes. Rushing to the sight of the Troupe, Maaya appeared just in time to stop Andrei do anything extreme. Afterwards, Maaya calmed him down and invited him with dinner with the rest of the Troupe as a thanks for all of his help. It was then that Andrei discovered that Maaya only had a week left in Japan before she leaves for America and the two got quiet and awkward. Maaya was unsure how to react seeing as Andrei pressed for details but afterwards Maaya said goodbye to Andrei, a small smile on her face. She was confused why Aomine and Hoshiko expected to know more about the situation. Maaya spent her last few days performing for the Ryuuka family as part of their agreement of contract. During this a rather large complexion happened a lot sooner than anyone could expect. Andrei appeared out of what seemed like air and after a quick discussion Maaya found out her was no longer a hero. Thinking the worse Maaya spent the rest of the day in a state of high, constantly panicking and worrying about everything and anything to do with him. After large discussions Maaya left to attend to the Troupe and when Andrei followed she slapped him. In a panic she stood there but afterwards tried to explain her reasons, she only wants to protect him before more harm is done. Black Mamba (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Bounty Hunter that used his quirk to poison Maaya. He was rather confused why his quirk had stopped working suddenly. He had never had this before due to the other cure being his own blood and since he hadn't share it with anyone there was no way she could've got any. When he went back to her former base camp, she wasn't there. The Troupe had moved to a new location. This wasn't the first time the two had met. Maaya knows Black Mamba well due to her early childhood in Germany. Black Mamba, having being abandoned from his family too, bonded well with Maaya but the two couldn't understand each other well. For one, Black Mamba didn't speak English well at the time and was known as Rupert Grünbaum. Rupert and Maaya spent everyday together due to having nothing else to do. When Maaya ran towards the circus she promised to come back for Rupert who she had been teaching English too as well as developing a strong relationship. When she came back she explained the situation and how she now owned the circus and how she realised she had a quirk. Rupert was disgusted by Maaya as he always had believed in justice. Seeing as she broke no laws Rupert left Maaya alone but made Maaya promise to never break any laws, a promise she broke in the next few years. Coming back for Maaya he was surprised to see Andrei defend her so early. Having no mention to fight Mamba stood their and took all of Andrei's anger, he eventually fainted just as Maaya was able to snap Andrei out of his rage. Mamba is sure that he would've died if it wasn't for Maaya's Troupe healing him up. Trivia * Maaya Xavier is based on Elza Forte from the anime series, Aikatsu Stars. * Maaya is heavily based on Rumpelstiltskin. ** Maaaya is also heavily based on the authors current favourite song Phantom by Nathan Sharp which she considers to be a song Maaya sings to Andrei. * Maaya is the authors favourite character. * Maaya eats everything expect from carrots. * Maaya is the one and only character whose weight is below the NHS recommended height and weight. ** The author did this as she felt Maaya's personality and living conditions contradicted with her being perfectly healthy. Category:Females Category:Troupe Category:Civilians Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Former Students Category:Leaders